Various dimensions of family functioning have been found to influence the course of schizophrenia. Although Expressed Emotion (EE) has been the construct more frequently cited, other family variables such as cohesion, conflict, expressiveness, perceived parental affection and control have all been correlated to schizophrenic relapse. Diverse strategies have been utilized to intervene with these families and decrease the likelihood of a recurring episode.